the_hockey_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10: Together
Synopsis The girls end up abandoning a match to support Lorena. Lorena decides to go against the tide and, with the help of her friends, does what she thinks is right. Sílvia breaks away from Enric and focuses on her family and close friends. TV3's explanation The girls are feeling pretty sad. The death of Pela has left them upset, and they feel the absence of Lore in the changing room. But the game is critical and the best thing they can do for Lorena is to be at 100% and win it. Terrats reminds them that the field is waiting for them. But Flor knows what is best for Lorena: the League is not as important as her friend. What does the word "team" mean? They are a team, both on and off the field. Lorena: But, what about the match? Flor: We'll go down to fourth place, but who cares now... Berta: We want to be with you. And with just a look, Lorena thanks them for being there, which at this moment is the most important thing in the world. "I know that together there is no barrier, because I know what we are made of. Together, nothing will stop us..." as Kyne sings at the beginning of the series. We review the main plots of the last episode, but beware, the text is full of spoilers! Sílvia feels guilty for the death of Pela. She still expects to find him opening the fridge and eating macaroni, as if nothing had happened. But the reality is completely different. The formalities of death, what to do with the ashes, Òscar always locked in his bedroom... everything makes these first days of absence even more difficult. She no longer wants to know anything about Ramon. Many things have happened to the club and she doesn't want to approach him again. The only thing she wants is to be with her children and get ahead. But in the end she goes down and explains to Òscar that the day before the accident she was mad at his father. She feels bad, maybe if I hadn't spoken with him he'd still be alive. When she can no longer bear the remorse, the words she needed to feel ring out: "It's not your fault". Òscar is devastated because of the death of his father. Òscar is very sad because of his father's death. We've never seen him like that before. When all the girls on the team go to see Lore, Raquel also wants to show Òscar that she is by their side. She helps him to get his feet back on the ground, not to abandon himself. In return, he looks at her and says, "You're incredible," before melting into a hug. He leaves, but the sparkling gaze of Òscar speaks for itself. All friends are by his side, each one in his own way. Nil also wants to cheer him up because as a child he lost his mother: "You learn to live with the emptiness your parents leave you, and one day you know you will be able to move on. These first days are very hard and, in the end, only his mother knows how to comfort him during this moment of extreme sadness. Emma strives to return to her friends. "I'm so sorry." Only when she opens the door, Lorena sees Emma looking at her with genuine sadness. She finds the courage to be by her friend's side when she needs it, even though they distanced themselves when she signed for the Olympic Team. At first, silence. Then a "I prefer this T-shirt" (referring to Minerva's), as an ice-breaker. Laila is still mad, she still doesn't forgive her for leaving her behind. But Flor intercedes so that she knows that when she felt bad because of taking marijuana Emma was always there for her. Will they ever be friends again? Germán and Anna meet for the first time after making out. When she sits down to talk with Montse, Anna faces an unknown future. The consequences of the Lisbon accident are clear: a millionaire compensation or even 3 years of imprisonment in the worst case scenario, if they don't convince the judge that the Lisbon girl was left in coma by accident. She has the unconditional support of her parents, who are willing to do anything to help her. And also Germán's. Germán: "I wanted to call you. What happened at the gym... Do you feel sorry about it?". But there's no approach. The fact that German's partner is actually the one who stands up for her because of the Lisbon scandal is not easy for her. Lorena doesn't want her father to be buried. The conflict arises when Sílvia wants to bury the ashes of Pela in the cemetery. Lore recalls that he wanted his ashes to be left in the farmhouse garden. Sílvia says that it is not legal, that everything is a mess... But she doesn't want to see her father locked up in the cemetery, because she knows that he would want "to be free like the wind". She knows the perfect place to let him fly. It's a bit far, but the girls together, they will never be stopped. What will end up happening with the ashes of Pela? What will happen when the rest of the family finds out? Be that as it may, we will remember the heartfelt words of farewell to the father, on the 10th chapter of "The hockey girls": "I hope mom's right and I am a lot like you. You had the dream of making a living out of music and being free, and you have done it. I also want to find my dream, dad. Thank you for all you have taught me. I promise you that I will be as free and happy as you were." Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes